1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliances with safety interlock systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light sensor safety lock for cooperating with any of a variety of appliances such as, for example, a food processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Appliances for performing preparing/processing food are well known. A food processor, for example, is commonly used to prepare food by mixing, grinding, chopping, slicing, grating, shredding, or by a variety of other processing operations. Typically, these appliances include a working bowl that cooperates with a variety of different food processing tools via an operating and/or control base to perform a corresponding variety of different food processing operations as required by an operator of the appliance.
A removable cover is typically used to cover or seal the working bowl during operation of the appliance. The cover can have any of a variety of different configurations. For example, food processor covers frequently have a feed tube for introducing food items to be processed through the cover into the working bowl. An accessory is often used to push foods to be processed through the tube into engagement with a processing tool. The accessory is usually slidingly inserted into the feed tube.
It is also known to provide these appliances with a safety interlock that function to prevent the appliance from operating until the cover is properly positioned and/or secured to the working bowl. While the interlock can be performed in a variety of ways, it is common to use a vertically movable rod that is positioned in a channel on a side of the working bowl, and that is spring-biased toward an upper end of the channel. When the working bowl is properly positioned and/or secured to safely cooperate with the operating and/or control base, the rod is aligned with an actuator such that when the cover is properly positioned and/or secured to the working bowl, the actuator is depressed against the force of the spring to operate an interlock switch.
If the appliance has an enlarged feed tube, the pusher or a feed tube cover is often provided and connected into the interlock assembly so that the appliance cannot be operated unless the pusher or feed tube cover is also secured in its proper position. For operation with the pusher or feed tube cover, a second interlock activating rod can be positioned in a channel on the bowl cover so that the two interlock rods are aligned with one another to extend an operating cam to activate the interlock switch of the appliance.
Normally, the interlock rods are recessed and protected by a portion of the bowl and/or bowl cover. However, the rods can be extended while the bowl or cover is separated from the appliance. Thus, if the rods are extended so as to be unprotected, they can be vulnerable to damage (e.g., being snapped off during handling), which can result in the need to replace the working bowl and/or cover.
An additional drawback associated these conventional interlock rods is that debris from the processed food can get into the interlock rods to discolor and/or sully them. Since these rods cannot be easily and/or thoroughly cleaned, the contamination can interfere with the proper operation of the interlocks. Moreover, this contamination can lead to the growth of mold, bacteria and the like, which can have a negative effect not only on the appearance of the appliance food processor, but in addition can create health concerns.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved safety interlock for operating a control switch in an appliance and that eliminates the above noted drawbacks associated with convention interlock assemblies.